1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and more particularly, to an ink jet type recording head that ejects ink as a liquid, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting head, for example, there is known an ink jet type recording head including a head main body that deforms a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle opening, through which ink droplets are ejected, by using a pressure generating unit such as a piezoelectric element to eject ink droplets from the nozzle opening, and a flow passage member that constitutes a flow passage of ink that is supplied to the head main body.
The head main body is connected to the flow passage member, ink is supplied from the flow passage to the head main body, or the ink is discharged from the head main body to the flow passage. In addition, an opening, into which a flexible interconnection substrate is inserted so as to pass therethrough, is provided to the flow passage member so as to pass therethrough in a thickness direction. The flexible interconnection substrate is inserted into the opening so as to pass therethrough, and is connected to the pressure generating unit of the head main body through a lead electrode.
In addition, in a case of forming a line head in which a plurality of heads are arranged in a line in a zigzag type (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-136701), it is necessary to determine how to arrange interconnections configured to transmit an external signal to the flexible substrate in addition to the flexible interconnection substrate that is connected to the head main body. In addition, in such a line head, a size in a paper transporting direction further increases for realization of multicolor, but paper transportation is not stably performed. Accordingly, printing quality deteriorates. As a result, special construction is necessary to stably transport sheets of paper.
Accordingly, in the liquid ejecting head, there is a demand for a decrease in dimensions in the paper transporting direction as much as possible, and necessity for the decrease has increased together with a demand for miniaturization that is required together with high resolution.
In addition, the problems also exist in not only the ink jet type recording head that ejects ink, but also in a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid other than the ink.